


If You Kiss Me Like This

by WestEndWhirlwind



Category: Bat Out Of Hell: The Musical - Steinman
Genre: F/M, bat out of hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestEndWhirlwind/pseuds/WestEndWhirlwind
Summary: Strat and Raven seemed like they were meant to last forever. But when a member of the Lost begins to show interest in his one true love, Strat becomes determined to keep Raven by his side...no matter the cost.





	1. Prologue - Rivers of Red

**Prologue - Rivers of Red**

_Blood is on the floor. It paints the walls, stains my skin. It streams off of me like a river, yet none of it is mine. A wild blonde boy is the source of it. He bleeds even as I try to staunch the flow. It won't stop. I can only look up at the killer._

_"Why would you do this?"_

_His smirk is like a knife in the dark._

_"I warned you. I'd do anything for your love, Raven. Anything."_

 


	2. Two Weeks Earlier

Raven rolled out of bed and came face-to-face with Strat. She jumped, and he startled awake.

"Raven?! Raven, what's wrong?" He caught her wrists and held them to his chest, his ocean-blue eyes searching hers.

"Sorry, it's just...crazy. That I can sleep next to you without constantly worrying about discovery or my father tearing us apart." She traced his lips and pressed a soft kiss to them. He smiled and tried to lead her back to bed.

"Let's just sleep awhile longer." She smiled in return but pulled away, fingers brushing through his.

"I don't think so, lover boy. We have things to do today, remember?"

"You have things to do," he corrected. "I can laze around as much as I like." She rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean you can drag me down with you! I love you," she called. She kissed him again and pulled away, walking out of their room.

"Oh!" She rammed right into a warm body. "Sorry, sorry! Oh, wow, um..."

"It's no trouble. Raven, right?" She looked up and gasped. The boy in front of her was perfect in nearly every way - chocolate brown waves of hair, piercing stormy grey eyes, tanned, toned skin. Her eyes travelled across the muscled expanse of his arms before drawing back to his face.

"And you are?" she asked, scrambling for composure.

"Ezra. Pleased to meet you." He held his hand out, and she reached to shake it. When their fingers touched, his wrapped around hers and pulled her to his chest. She could hear his heartbeat - just slightly slower than Strat's. Strat. What would he do if he saw them together?

She pulled away. "Sorry, I just...you obviously know who I am, which means you probably know I'm married to Strat."

"Marriages among the Lost are...flexible. We've been known to share..." His fingers trailed down her spine, and she shivered.

"Really. I'm sorry, Ezra, but I have to go." He smiled and handed her a slip of paper.

"You know where to find me if you want me." She nodded slowly, swallowed, and fled the Deep End.


	3. Suspicion Breeds Distrust

"Raven?!" She bolted upright and startled, staring at the ominous silhouette before her.

"Strat?! What...where -"

"Blake said he saw you and Ezra. What were you doing with him?! He's nothing but trouble!" She pulled away.

"Strat, you can't seriously think we were doing anything -"

"I don't trust him." He raked his hands through his hair. "I don't trust him with you."

"We weren't doing anything!" He tried to come closer, but she shoved him off.

"Strat, I need you to trust me! We've been together for...I don't know how long, and you still get jealous whenever you see me with another boy!"

Strat ran his hands through his hair frustratedly, making it shine like silk. "Look, Raven. I'm sorry, okay? It's just...Ezra has a worse reputation than most of us when it comes to girls."

"From what I've heard from Zahara, your rep isn't so clean either," she snapped, and he pulled back.

"Wh- no! Raven, I haven't done that since I met you. I would never -"

"If you don't trust me, maybe that comes from a problem with you. Maybe you and I should just...take a break." She inhaled deeply, ending her rant. Her breaths shook. Strat looked shocked, rushing towards her, stopping his hands just short of touching her shoulders.

"Raven, I..."

"Just...go. Please." It came out barely a whisper, but Strat heard. He looked pained, but he nodded, backing away slowly before turning on his heel and sprinting out of the alley.


	4. The First Rendezvous

Raven had taken cover back in her old room. Falco hadn't asked questions; she'd collapsed into him, and he'd let her stay.

With no small trepidation, she slid the paper out of her drawer. She twisted it anxiously, feeling it slip through her fingers. She sucked in a breath as it drew a drop of blood from the pad of her finger, and she pulled it back, putting the wound to her lips. She read the note with a mix of guilt and excitement.

Dearest Raven,

If you're ever in need of counsel, don't be afraid to call on me. I'll be waiting by the statue outside Falco Towers' courtyard for thirteen days after you receive this note. I hope you'll indulge me with a visit.

Forever yours,

Ezra

Raven reread it carefully, and her heart beat faster. It had been twelve days since she'd seen Ezra last...would he still be waiting? She slipped on her jacket and escaped through her window, sprinting towards the courtyard.

A lone figure lounged against the statue, and he looked up when he heard her approach. The moonlight made his hair gleam. He smiled in greeting, and she shivered. He looked like a ghost - something you could touch in the night, but gone when the morning comes.

"Raven! I'm so glad you decided to show up," he exclaimed, running to her and catching her in his arms, lifting her to spin her around. She hushed him, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Ezra...I don't want you to have any expectations about...well, any of this..." She gestured through the charged air.

He smiled. "Relax, Raven. I know you're devoted to Strat. But maybe just...give us a chance." She bit her lip. Strat had been acting a little...off, lately, but that was okay. It was going to be okay. It would work itself out, it always did.

Ezra gestured for her to sit down at the edge of the courtyard, and she did. He sat beside her and took her hand in his. "So something drove you to me. What was it?" She twisted a loose strand of hair around her finger, rolling different replies on her tongue.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. All I know is that Strat has been acting a little jealous lately, and...I don't know exactly what's wrong with him, but I'd like to find out." Ezra's nose crinkled in concern.

"Raven, Strat is a very...shall we say, complicated person. His attractions can be fickle, and he's not known for having the longest - or healthiest - relationships." She opened her mouth to argue, but Ezra put his finger to her lips. "I'd hate for him to cause you pain, and if there's anything I can do to help -" She shook her head.

"Really, Ezra. Thank you for your concern, but there's nothing you can d-"

She cut off with a surprised squeak as his lips surged against hers. This is wrong. This is so, so wrong. She pulled away quickly. "Ezra, you can't do that! You shouldn't have done that! I...you...oh, no." He let his fingers intertwine with hers, meeting her eyes slowly.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I just couldn't help myself. I hope you can forgive me -" She stood up abruptly, wrenching their hands apart.

"Not right now. I can't deal with this right now. I...you have to go. You should go." She backed up slowly, waiting until she was out of sight, then turned tail and sprinted back to the safety of her room.


	5. Step Into the Sun

"What's on your mind?" Zahara stepped into the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Raven had been resting her head on her knees, sitting square in the centre of her bed.

"I messed up. I messed up really bad, Zahara." Zahara sat on the bed beside her and put her hand around Raven's waist. Raven looked up through watering eyes.

"Hey, I'm sure it wasn't that bad. C'mon, you can talk to me."

"I kissed Ezra!" she blurted, burying her face in her arms again. Zahara jerked back, readjusting her grip.

"Oh. Yeah, that's a little concerning."

"Zahara!"

"Not...something we can't fix, of course. Just...it'll need a little work. You told Strat, right?" Raven looked up again, not allowing her eyes to meet Zahara's. "Raven."

"I haven't seen him since we had our fight! When would I have told him?! This happened last night, for crying out loud!" Zahara put both of her hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Raven, you need to tell him. If he finds out for himself, there could be a lot of trouble. You don't know how territorial Strat could get, even over his one-night stands. I don't want to know what would happen if he found out Ezra kissed you." She tugged out of Zahara's grip.

"Okay. I'll go to the Deep End now." Zahara smiled.

"It'll be okay, Raven. Strat loves you, and he always will."


	6. Purposeful Mistakes

Raven could see the entrance to the Deep End ahead of her. She took a shaky breath. It's going to be fine, Raven. Strat loves you. He won't hurt you...will he?

A light tap on her shoulder made her jump.

"Missed me that much, huh?" Ezra's arms were crossed, and a slight smirk graced his features.

"I'm not here for you." The words sounded cold, even to her own ears. Still, they were true...mostly.

"Raven, about last night...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far. You just looked so...hurt, and I couldn't help myself. I hope you can forgive me."

Her heart softened - just a little. "I get that, Ezra, but you also have to know that I love Strat. Please tell me you understand."

"Of course." He let his hands cup her face and leaned down. "I'd never want to cause you pain. Just...one last goodbye, from me." He kissed her lightly, before she could even register what was happening.

"Raven?!"

Oh, no. Not now. Not here. This couldn't be happening. She ripped away from Ezra, but the damage had been done. She watched confused pain flash across Strat's gaze, followed by rage. "What the hell, Raven?!"

Ezra stepped in front of her. "Strat, I can explain! Raven didn't do anything, it was all me -"

"You're gonna pay. You are so dead, Ezra. You're dead."

Raven reached out for him. "Strat, wait -" Strat threw her off.

"Don't talk to me. Not right now, and maybe not ever. I need to deal with him."

"Strat, don't!" He ignored her and stalked towards Ezra, taking out a knife.

"Strat, you don't want to do this, man -" Ezra's hands were up, and Strat took his chance. Before Raven could even register the movement, Ezra was on the ground, putting his hands over a bleeding nose.

"She's mine! Do you hear me?! She's mine!" Ezra was up again, a slow smile spreading over his features.

"You wanna play, pretty boy? Fine." A knife appeared in Ezra's hand - silver, sharp, and deadly. "Let's play."


	7. Bloodshed

If she couldn't get anywhere with Strat, maybe Ezra would listen to reason. "Ezra, please. I don't want either of you to get hurt -"

"Raven, only one of us can have you. And the loser doesn't want to live if they have to see you with another man."

"He's right, Raven." Strat came up behind him and touched her shoulder. "There's no choice." This can't be happening. Please, make it stop.

The boys leveled their knives and glared at each other, lips pulled back into animalistic snarls. Strat made the first move, launching himself at Ezra. Ezra slashed the air in front of him with a knife, but Strat ducked under the swing and came up, swiping Ezra's legs out from under him. Ezra rolled and slashed his knife across Strat's cheek, leaving a crimson slash running across the bone. Strat growled and hurled himself at Ezra. Raven's world slowed, the events unfolding before her in almost comically slow fashion. Ezra's knife came up, and Strat couldn't move out of its way. The knife carved into Strat's chest, red spraying everywhere. No. No. no no no no no. Please no! Raven's mouth was open, but no sound could move past her lips. Strat hit the floor, and the situation slammed into her with startling clarity. He's not moving. He's not moving. He's not moving!

Raven sprinted towards him, ripping his shirt off to try and stop the blood.

"What did you do?!" The scream ripped out of her, unlocking all of the shock and pain and rage. Her hands were covered in red. There was too much. Too much guilt. Not enough breath. She pressed her ear to his lips, tears falling on his white skin. "You promised you wouldn't leave me again. You promised. You can't leave me! You can't leave me, Strat!" She couldn't feel anything. His chest wouldn't rise, his breath didn't tickle her ear. She looked up slowly, finding Ezra's face among the carnage. "Why would you do this?" Ezra crouched down, cupping her face in his hands.

"I would do anything for love." The salt of her tears stained her skin. She bit her lip and slapped him, hard.

"If you think I could ever love you after what you've done, you're wrong. I will never forgive you for tonight. It's your fault Strat hates me! It's your fault he's -" The breath caught in her throat, and she choked back a sob. "Get away from me."

"Raven -"

"Get away from me!" His eyes hardened.

"Not a chance. You're my little birdie, and you're going to sing for me."

"You can't make me."

"Actually, I can." He let his knife trace the shape of her cheekbones, and she stared him straight in the eye as she felt the skin split. She turned away and spat, looking down at the tousled blond curls that lay flat against the ground.

"I'm not leaving him. We can't just leave him here!" She was aware her voice was rising, reaching hysterical pitches, and she didn't care. "At least let me say goodbye." He looked at her, and his eyes flicked to the body.

"Fine." He turned away.

She brushed the golden locks from his face, tracing her fingers across his lips.

"I'm so sorry, Strat. I never meant for any of this to happen. None of this should've - I wish...I'm so sorry!" She crumpled into his chest and sobbed.

"Time to go, Raven." Ezra's voice was cold.

"Goodbye, Strat." She slid his ring off her finger and laid it on his chest, folding his hands over it. She pressed a final kiss to his lips and stood, turning away. The tears slipped off her chin, and she wiped them away. The first thing Falco had taught her: show no weakness. Ezra held his hand out to her, and she reached her hand to take it.

"Wait."


	8. Love Lies

"Get away from my girl." Raven spun around, a smile splitting her features. Strat was struggling to stand, but he was alive.

"How did you -"

"Never heard of true love's kiss, Rapunzel?" he asked, smiling slightly, wincing at the pain. She flew to him, practically tackling him to the ground. "Easy, easy. Ow!" he chuckled. She felt his thumb trace the still-bleeding cut across her cheek. "Did he do this to you?"

"Strat, it's nothing. I'm just glad you're oka-"

"Did he do this to you?" She nodded, silent. The fire in his eyes seemed to find a spark. "I'll kill him." He stood up, letting his knife come out again. Now that she had a closer look, she could see details on the blade -

"That's not your knife, Strat." He looked down at it.

"How did you know?"

"Because your name isn't Tink." He smiled.

"I needed something of his to keep. This knife was his favourite keepsake. I actually gave it to him. I guess this is me taking it back."

"If you two lovebirds are done, I'll be taking Raven now." Ezra's voice echoed across the empty space, and the silence was deafening.

"Not on your life, Ezra."

"I thought I was finally rid of you. Too bad. I would've made a better leader than you."

"You really are a psychopath, aren't you?"

"I'm a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research." Raven grabbed Strat's wrist and spun him back around.

"Don't lose." He kissed her quickly, pressing the ring back into her palm.

"I won't."

In two strides, he was at Ezra's side. Ezra let out a dry laugh. "If I can't have her, just kill me." Strat shook his head slightly, but he must have seen something in Ezra's eyes. He took Ezra by the shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ezra." He shook his head, looking away. The knife came up for a clean piercing of his chest, and Ezra smiled.

"I love you, Raven. I know you probably won't believe me, but I do." The light left his eyes, and he hit the floor with a final thump. Strat looked over at her, pain in his gaze. She held out her arms, and he crashed into them, sobbing quietly into her shoulder.

"He wanted you to. He wasn't going to stop, Strat."

"I'm so sorry, Raven. I didn't want to put you through that, I should've been a better person. I shouldn't have done that. I'm so, so sorry." She twisted her fingers through his hair.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay. It's over now. You'll always have me." He looked up at her, blazing blue eyes finding hers.

"I know. And I'll never let you go again."


End file.
